1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a necktie device, it being understood that in use the said device constitutes an integral part of the necktie. The device is suitable for use with any ordinary necktie providing that the necktie is longer in length than is necessary to correctly fit a respective wearer.
2. Prior Art
In use, the ideal necktie should have the front tie strand fall to the waistband of the wearer, the rear tie strand slightly shorter than the front tie strand and the rear tie strand should be tucked in the holder on the back of the front tie strand. Unfortunately, neckties are usually manufactured in only one size so as to maintain manufacturing cost lower, etc. However there appears to be no consensus among manufacturers as to what the one size should be so that neckties from different manufacturers are often of different length. Furthermore different customers are of different body height and neck size and may prefer to knot a necktie in different ways whilst the tie material may be silk, cotton or some different material. All these factors can mean that, in use, the necktie will not hang properly with the front tie strand and the rear tie strand in the desired position in relation to the waistband of the wearer. Even if one of the tie ends is cut off to give the correct length for the respective wearer, that is not usually satisfactory as the cut end can rarely be finished to the quality and standard of the original manufactured end. In any event such a procedure could be costly and time consuming to an appreciable degree.